This invention relates to snowblowers, and more particularly to means of adjusting the snowblower's chute direction.
There are a variety of means, some mechanical and some hydraulic, for rotating the discharge chute of a snowblower. Of those means, which are hydraulic, a rather substantial size hydraulic cylinder must be used to derive sufficient cylinder rode travel to achieve adequate chute rotation. It would be beneficial to derive a method or assembly which would reduce the necessary cylinder size such that the chute rotation assembly can be more compact, and thus offer the opportunity for better shielding of the chute rotation assembly from possible damage by the environment.